Gorgeous
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Sometimes Sena couldn’t help but think that Kuroki was gorgeous. One-shot


FASH: My sister wanted me to write more Kuroki/Sena, so here it is. Because sometimes Kuroki looks oddly pretty, especially back when he was drawn with the beauty mark under his eye.

Disclaimer: Someday I'll stop writing these, really.

""-speech

''-thoughts

On Sena's first day of school he had been briefly 'introduced' to the group who would in the future be dubbed the Huh Huh Brothers before he was dragged in behind the school and 'asked' to go buy them bread.

He'd been too afraid to take in their appearances before, but as he made his way back to them, empty handed, and Kuroki lazily turned to look at him Sena couldn't help but be struck by how pretty he looked.

Leaning up against the wall, hair a bit mused, a beauty mark under one of his heavy lidded eyes, calmly smoking with his cigarette held daintily between his fingers like a mature, older woman.

Of course that image was shattered a few seconds later when he'd angrily shouted 'huh?!' at him. But still, Sena couldn't help but think that sometimes, Kuroki was gorgeous.

Which lead him to his current predicament, attempting to watch him without being caught.

By some strange twist of fate Mamori had sent him and Kuroki on an errand together to get some supplies from Kimidori Sports. Sena still hadn't bothered looking at the list, too focused on starring at Kuroki out of the corner of his eye.

There was a thin sheen of sweat still lingering on his skin from practice, his hair was messy after a quick change and the way the sunlight hit his eyes made them glow in such a fascinating way and-

"So, what is it we're being sent out to get anyways?" Kuroki asked, stretching his arms up and folding them behind his head.

"Oh, um..." Sena glanced at the list. "We need some more balls for practice, Eyeshie- I need a new pair of cleats because mine are getting worn out, Monta needs a new helmet and-" "Alright, I get the idea." Kuroki cut in. "Che, why do I have to come and help you carry everything?" He asked, although he hadn't seemed to mind when it let him get out of practice twenty minutes early.

"You don't have to carry everything Kuroki-kun, I'll help."

Kuroki turned to look at him, one eyebrow raising and his eyes catching the light in a nearly breathtaking display.

"Oh really?" He questioned and Sena blushed. "Well, I can't carry as much as you, but it's not like I'm completely useless."

Kuroki shrugged and turned to face the front once again while Sena went back to observing the other brunette from out of the corner of his eye.

Their transaction at Kimidori didn't take very long, as Hiruma had called and told the store manager to get everything ready beforehand, so all they had to do was hand over the money and take the boxes.

Despite Sena's attempts to be useful he only ended up carrying his cleats and even though he assured the other boy that he could carry more Kuroki seemed set on doing most of it himself.

"Come on Kuroki-kun, I can at least carry Monta's helmet too. You don't have to strain yourself on my account." "Ha, this bit of weight is nothing compared to pushing that massive truck around during the Death March." "I see." Sena sighed, still sneaking glances at Kuroki in contemplation and promptly tripped over a crack in the pavement.

"Owww... Well this is a bit embarrassing." He pulled himself off of the ground with a nervous smile. "I didn't see that coming."

Kuroki snorted. "Then maybe you should keep your eyes on where your going as opposed to keeping them glued on me. Being stared at gets irritating after a while."

Sena's jaw dropped and Kuroki stared at him in disbelief. "Huh? You mean you thought I didn't notice?"

"W-well, you never really showed any signs of noticing." Sena explained lamely as he blushed. 'I've been found out, how embarrassing.'

"Well, obviously you're not as sneaky as you think you are because I've known for while now. Why the hell do you keep staring anyways?"

Sena blushed a bit brighter. 'Well, I suppose I should just tell the truth.' "I think you're really pretty sometimes, Kuroki-kun."

"... Huuuh?! Pretty? I am not pretty, use that word to describe a girl, not me!" He began stomping away angrily, Sena following.

"But it's true Kuroki-kun! There are times when you'll look_ absolutely _pretty and I can hardly believe it, but it happens."

Kuroki huffed and Sena walked a bit closer to him, grinning when he saw the light rose colour blooming on Kuroki's cheeks.

'I wonder if he's embarrassed or flattered, in any case...' "And I can't help staring at you, it's not my fault."

Kuroki paused and turned around, blush gone and eyebrows raised.

"So you find me attractive?" "Well, yes I suppose." "And you think I'm... _Pretty_?" Kuroki frowned as he said the word.

"Not all the time, but there are just some times when you are very pretty." "Idiot." Kuroki snorted and set down the boxes. "If either of us is going to be described as pretty, it's going to be you."

Sena blinked and looked down at himself curiously. "Really?" "Obviously, there's no way a tough guy like me can be pretty, you on the other hand..." Kuroki waved in Sena's general direction vaguely. "Being the small, delicate little thing you are can be."

Sena frowned. "I am not delicate, or have you forgotten that I made it through the Death March too?" "But you look delicate and you've got those wide, girly eyes." Kuroki sighed over dramatically. "Clearly if one of us is going to be called 'pretty' of all things, it's going to be you."

"Fine then." Sena walked towards Kuroki with a confidence he usually didn't feel off of the field, stopping when he was right in front of him.

"You can call me pretty." He went up onto his toes and kissed the other boy firmly on the mouth. He pulled away with a wide smile as Kuroki gaped at him, his cheeks going red.

"And I'll call you gorgeous."


End file.
